Bonne Vacances Ron
by Amazing Camille
Summary: Bientôt les grandes vacances... dans une semaine tout le monde quittera Poudlard... le bon moment de se dire certaines choses...


Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour après une longue absence, avec un OS (on ne change pas ses vieilles habitudes). Peut-être que la fin va vous paraître bizarre... mais c'est pour faire un peu travailler l'imagination du lecteur !

A+ Camille

**Bonne Vacances Ron**

Dans une semaine Poudlard fermera ses portes comme toujours à cette période de l'année. L'été est là, c'est sûr, ça sent les grandes vacances. Repos, rigolades, farniente, baignade, et quidditch bien sur seront au rendez-vous !

J'ai vraiment hâte, en plus cette année, papa et maman nous ont concocté un petit voyage, direction Paris. Quelques jours certes, mais bon ceci ne m'empêche pas de le raconter à tout le monde. J'ai le sentiment ainsi de prouver à tous que ma famille n'est pas très pauvre au final ! Il faut dire qu'après cette bataille face aux troupes de Voldemort et lui-même mes parents ne voient plus la vie de la même façon. Non, d'après eux « il faut profiter de la vie et de chaque instant de bonheur ». Depuis ils se font des petits plaisirs, le dernier en date est un voyage en amoureux à Venise. Bien sur, ils font attention à leur dépenses… mais un peu moins.

D'après ma sœur Ginny, ils ont raison. Normal qu'elle me dise ça, ils lui ont donné un peu d'argent pour qu'elles s'achètent des vêtements. J'ai protesté sur le coup parce que j'étais un peu jaloux (bon j'avoue j'étais très jaloux). Et c'est là que ma sœur m'a fait une drôle de réflexion sur la quelle je médite depuis pas mal de jours, « toi tu n'as pas besoin d'argent seulement un petit coup de pouce pour que tu ouvres un peu les yeux », bien sur je l'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds comme la Terre, et elle a ajouté que « je devrais profité de cette dernière semaine à réfléchir car je risque de perdre quelqu'un de cher ».

Enfin je me suis pas non plus posé trop de questions, après tout c'est ma sœur, c'est une fille, donc je ne comprend rien.

Après tout, Harry va faire ses études avec moi alors je ne vois pas qui je pourrais perdre. En plus je reverrais les autres en dehors des cours alors je ne vois pas le problème.

Tout en rêvassant je marchais tranquillement en direction du parc, histoire de prendre l'air et de retenir le plus d'images de Poudlard. Il fait grand beau temps, même si je suis seul, j'en profite… peut-être que je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard… rien que d'y penser ça me fait mal au cœur, mais pourtant c'est la réalité…

Puis un rire qui ne m'était pas inconnue me parvint aux oreilles. Elle était comme d'habitude magnifique, ses beaux cheveux bruns dans le vent, son sourire, ses yeux, sa silhouette, à elle seule, elle formait d'après moi le plus beau spectacle…

Elle parlait avec ses nouvelles amies. Harry et moi étaient toujours ses meilleurs amis mais Harry restait avec Ginny la plupart du temps. Quand à nous… je ne sais pas… on ne s'est pas trop parler ces derniers mois. En faite c'est difficile d'expliquer pourquoi…

-Salut Ron ! dit une voix derrière moi.

-Ah… Salut Lavande !

Je continuais à regarder Hermione malgré la présence de mon ex petite amie, qui s'en rendue compte.

-Tu es au courant pour Hermione ?

-De quoi tu parles… bien sur que je suis au courant… je suis son meilleur ami après tout…

Elle savait pertinemment que je mentais et elle me le fit remarquer.

-Arrête Ron, je te connais et je vous ai observé ces deux derniers mois, vous vous n'êtes presque pas parler. Et puis tout le monde sait ici, qu'elle ne te l'aurait jamais dit, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Je connaissais très bien Lavande, et à ce moment là ce qu'elle essayait de faire ressemblait vaguement à de la vengeance. Et sa seule tactique était de me blesser… au plus profond de moi-même, avec pour seul sujet… Hermione.

-Bon… dis moi ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas, dis-je un peu confus.

Elle prit son air malicieux, vous savez celui que l'on prend quand on se sent supérieur à l'autre.

-Et bien, il paraît, d'après Dean, qui a entendu Ginny le dire à Harry, qu'Hermione va aller étudier en France, à Paris plus précisément !

Sur le coup je ne l'ai pas cru… parce qu'avec toutes les fausses rumeurs qu'elle a débité cette année, je n'ose plus la croire. Pourtant cette fois-là elle eu raison. Ginny elle même me l'avait confirmé, en rajoutant sur un ton sarcastique « je te l'avais bien dit ».

C'est ainsi que le lendemain je me mis en tête de parler à Harry et puis enfin à la personne principalement concernée.

Ginny se trouvant dans la salle commune, rigolant avec ses amis, je ne pouvais trouver Harry qu'à un seul endroit… la cabane d'Hagrid… Il y allait de temps en temps afin d'y trouver un peu de calme pour réfléchir et pour entretenir l'endroit où Hagrid avait vécu pendant de nombreuses années.

-Salut Harry ! dis-je tout en entrant dans la cabane.

Il était assis sur le lit.

-Salut Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Sympa, c'est comme ça que t'accueille ton pote ?

-Non, mais je te connais, tu n'aimes pas venir ici, alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je voudrais te parler… tu es au courant pour Hermione ?

Il me regarda tout étonner, et comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien me cacher.

-Oui… souffla-t-il. Comment l'as-tu appris ?

-C'est Lavande… Ca ne te fais rien qu'elle décide comme ça d'étudier ailleurs ?

Je commençais à m'énerver ce qui était complètement stupide puisque Harry n'y était pour rien.

-Si bien sur, mais c'est elle qui décide ce qui est le mieux pour elle… puis ce n'est pas définitif.

-Oui… t'as certainement raison.

-Mais le mieux c'est que t'ailles lui parler… Je l'ai vu au bord du lac en train de lire, si tu veux…

-Oui, merci !

Je repartis, un peu nerveux… Dans quelques heures la nuit tombera… pourtant la chaleur était encore présente. La forêt semblait paisible, le lac aussi, ainsi que la belle jeune fille assise sur un rocher, lisant un de ses livres favoris… l'histoire de Poudlard.

Il est vrai que tout le monde devenait un peu nostalgique ces temps-ci, moi-même il m'arrivait de regretter quelques cours de divination, ce qui je dois le dire était assez étrange.

Je dus écraser une brindille car ça la fit sursauter.

-Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Je la regardais dans les yeux… j'avais envie de crier, de pleurer, mais la seule chose qui me vint fut « pourquoi »

-Pourquoi ?

Intelligente comme elle l'était, elle avait vite compris de quoi je parlais.

-Je vois… on t'en a parlé…

-Oui et heureusement… sinon je ne l'aurais jamais su, et je ne t'aurais jamais dit ce que tout le monde sait…

Tout en le lui disant je la fis rougir, ce qui en retour me fit rougir de plus belle. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, fixant mon regard sur le lac.

-Alors tu part combien de temps ?

-Deux ans le temps d'obtenir mon diplôme et après je ne quitterai plus Londres !

-Tu sais Hermione…

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, elle devina ce que j'allais dire !

-Oui je sais… moi aussi…

Puis elle m'embrassa. Je restai figé… son baiser était sucré… avec un message… enfin c'est ce que je me plaisais à croire… c'est sûr elle reviendra. Puis sans m'en rendre compte elle se leva, se dirigeant vers le château, cependant elle se retourna une dernière fois vers moi et me cria « Bonne Vacances Ron ! ».

Oh oui ! c'est certain j'allais passer de bonne vacances ! Il paraît que Paris est une ville romantique !


End file.
